


I don't need saving.

by Manae133033



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Rape, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manae133033/pseuds/Manae133033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the year 3000. Females are a rare occurity in a society of males. To keep the population survivng if a female is found they are to be taken into the shack, to be auctioned off. Royal males recive the females first, some will keep them to breed or sell them to commoners. However there is a group of females living out in the wild. The bandits distrust any male's at all. The bandits have been captured one by one. Now the remaining seven females are captured. What happens when they swear to kill the owners they each must live with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Society.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Tanaka Gundam sat with his few friends. There were few men in the province he lived with, along with no women. In the society, if you are a woman you are kept to breed. These boys could be his brothers for all he knew. He held onto his final hampster. His other three were killed off due to old age. Now only Jum-P survived. He stroked the soft fur. "I wonder if we will ever get to breed." Hagakure breathed a sigh of wonder. "Man, I hope so" Leon replied. Byakua Togami glanced at them from his book. "When I get my chance to breed I shall take it, than I shall pass her off to each of you." He said. "Thanks man, but that's kind of weird" Souda Kazuichi sighed. "By no means. Behave yourselve's for rumor has it more females are being discovered in the higher provinces." Ishimaru smiled excitedly. Out of the seven friends, two were royalty. Fuyuhiko Kuzyuryuu and Byakua Togami. That meant they would get to mate. The mismatched group walked by an old abandoned building. The shack. All of a sudden a loud siren blasted from the microphones all over town. It was an alert everyone knew all too well. A female had been found.

Sonia Nevermind sat with her fellow bandits. Over years of escaping the society one stupid mistake caused them to get snatched up. Koizumi ran a hand through her red hair. Tears brimmed her eyes. All of the girls were afraid. It had been just the seven of them for so long. Now they would have to birth babies in hopes of producing a female. God she was so sick of that word. They were girls, true. But the term female made her feel as if she were an animal, being examined. She felt a sob build up in her throat. She was about to give up and cry when a hand grabbed hers. She looked up at Ibuki Mioda. The girl hugged her as tight as she could since her wrists were bound. After two or three hours they pulled into a town with loud sirens squeeling. They were foursed off a bus. "Wait here." A man commanded them. They were handcuffed. Men from everywhere came to stare. However, the girls didn't move, nor did they cry. They stood tall and proud. If they had to they would break free again. Thats when movement cought Sonia's eye. Seven boys were staring at them. The other girl's noticed them. Saionji stuck her tounge out at them. 

All men were perverts. They were shouved into an old rundown shack. "We will make you girls feel real good." An old man said. The girls avoided eye contact. They were shoved in a room. The gaurds laughed, describing what they would do to each of them. The girls shuddered. They watched the gaurds dissapear. "What happens now?" Saionji asked tears falling. "We get auctioned off, I suppose." Fukawa sighed. "But we don't have to suffer."Peko said standing up. "Are you crazy? Ibuki dosn't want to be used as a sex slave" Ibuki said. Sonia felt her tears fall at the thought of being sold to some pervert. "Im not saying we give up, we get auctioned off, seuce our master, and slit his throat. We will be married off to some perverts anyway. We will just save more young bandits, if any are left, by taking them out." Peko said. "Ibuki likes this idea" Ibuki said honestly. The other girl's agreed. "Someone's watching" Fukawa sighed sadly, however, the other girls ignored her. 

The Togami family was one of the richest royal familes in all of the sixteen provinces. He counted up the girls. Seven of them. One each for him and his friends. He noticed the old men buying sex supplies. Condoms, lube, whips, and chains. It made him sick. True, he wasn't much better. He was planning on keeping one of the girls for himselve and he was a beliver that one did not need toys to reproduce. He already decided to buy all seven girls. The auction started in three hours. He wanted a chance to check them out before he decided to bid. Togami stepped into the old building entitled the shack. He went towards the rooms. The girls were kept in a room with oneway glass. He could see them. They didn't know he was there. Sadly, he couldn't here through the thick glass but watched each of them. A young girl with long brown hair, tied into two braids. It seemed as if she were watching him. He moved his gaze to the others. A tall blonde, a short blonde, a tall red head, a young girl with wild colors in her jet black hair, and a girl with eyes the color of blood. It was going to be tough to win all seven of them. He sighed out of aggervation. He looked at his watch. One more hour to go. 

]

Koizumi sat with her friends. She felt tears brim her eyes. If she wasn't so desprate to sneak out for food, they never would have been caught. They sat in silence. It didn't take them long to realize men were coming to look at them through the one-way glass. They sat as far back as they could. She hated men. She despised them. All they wanted was to stick thiere penis in things. All of the girls jumped when a large burley man appeared. He untied thiere hands and instead placed hand-cuffs on them. After all of the girls had been restrained he slapped each of them on the ass. Koizumi bit her tounge, staying strong. She only had to seduce her master and murder him. Then she could be free again. They were led onto a stage. Bright lights shone down on them. She didn't look at a single person and instead kept her head down. She would not be broken. She would be free again.


	2. The Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know a concubine is basicly a sex slave/ baby mama.

Byakua Togami stepped inside the old shack. He had money in his pocket and was ready to do this. The first girl to appear was the one with plain braids and make-shift glasses. "Fukawa, starting bid three dollars" The auctinor announced. The betting was crazy. All men from all ages were screaming. He lifted his hand. "Five thousand" He stated. She looked in his direction. Her face blood red with either embarrasement or fury. "Going once. Twice. Sold to Byakua Togami." The auctioner said. He watched as the put hand-cuffs on her and shouved her off stage. They dragged her towards him. He noticed that she was a whole foot shorter than him. She flinched when he went to untie her handcuffs. Her flesh had been rubbed raw. He sighed. As the auction went on he bought more of the girls. Finnaly, they kicked him out. He saved all of them except for the red-eyed girl. He just shrugged it off. Six out of seven wasn't bad. He would just do without. He would let his friend's fathers pick the girl. 

Kuzyuryuu was awoken by his father in the middle of the night. "Son, I have bought you a concubine." his father smiled brightly. "Meet Peko Pekoyama. The mother of your children." He said. He stared at a slightly taller girl. She was beautiful. Her light gray hair went down past her back. She scowled at him. Her red eyes were red rimmed from crying. He got the vibe she didn't cry often. "We have papers, so you can sell her or keep her. It's up to you." he said. Fuyuhiko watched his father leave. The girl looked defensive. Kuzyuryuu stood up. He got a blanket from his closet and sprawled it on the ground. He grabbed a throw pillow and plopped down on his make-shift bed. Peko watched him with curiosity. She heard a gentle snore and laid in his bed. She hated herself for noticing how warm the bed was. How long had it been that she slept in a bed? Since she was four or five. She inhaled deeply and smiled. He smelled like roses. A feminine smell, but she still smiled. Human nature always wins, she thought bitterly. How could she kill a guy who gave up his bed for her? She shook the thought. He was probably masturbating right now. A pure rage filled her. She closed her eyes and wondered how she would kill him.

The other six girls followed the Togami man home. "I have no intentions on keeping any of you. I am simply out to make a profit" He bluffed. They would be just as pissed if they knew he was giving them away for free."What the fuck? You fucking fuck!" Koizumi said. Her rage shot through the roof. She couldn't belive this piece of shit. Fukawa glared daggers at Togami. He knew all the girls were pissed. His father worked in another province so he would be gone "working" or breeding with any females that province held. The Togami's lived in a huge house. Sadly, there were only two bedrooms. One bedroom contained a couch and a double bed. Three girl could fit in the bed, and two on the couch. Which ment one would have to share a bed with him. His politeness only went so far. The girls raced to get away from Togami and picked thiere beds. The odd one out was the first girl he bought. She followed him. "W-where d-d-do I s-s-sleep?" She asked shyly. "With...me." He sighed. She looked pissed. "Don't get the wrong idea. Even if you are one of the last girls on earth I wouldn't breed with you." he didn't see how much his words upset her but Fukawa was a master at hiding her feelings. She climbed in his bed. He tried to ignore how natural it looked. He slid in next to her. She smelled like mint-tea. He groaned. "Pervert" Fukawa mumbled. She was tempted to knee him in the groin.

In the morning, Togami woke the girls. He showed them to the bathrooms, where they took a shower. He dug through his father's old clothes to lend them. He made them breakfest for fucks sake. "When did I become such a nice guy?" He sighed to himselve. He called the father's of all of his friends. However, Kuzyuryuu's father said he appreciated the offer but he had already found a concubine. All of the fathers arrived. "Take your pick." He said with a bored tone. After an hour of debating, all of the girls were chosen, except one. Fukawa stared with tears in her eyes. Her friends were gone. She was alone with this man. He was rude. Sure he made them breakfest and lent them clothes, but she didn't know this man. He could be like all the others. She didn't want to be raped again.


	3. Greetings.

Tanaka Gundam was sleeping in. The members of the Society would be to busy dealing with the females, females he would never have. "Tanaka!" His father coughed. The sickly man knocked on his door. Gundam muttered a silent curse. His father had been sick for a few years and that left Tanaka to take care of him. He arose. "Father" He greeted and yawned. "Wake up. I need to speak to you." His father said and shut the door. Gundam groaned and put his everyday clothes on. He petted his hampster and refilled her food. He walked into the kitchen. The Gundam family was the poorest of all the Society. He wasn't ashamed. He helped his father sit down. "Son, I have bought you a preasent" the father said.

Sonia was locked in a room that might as well have been a closet. A bed was in the corner, along with a plate of soup. She hadn't touched it. She had no idea what this man's deal was. "Son, I have bought you a preasent." the old man said. Son? She questioned. The door opened. "Come now child, I won't hurt you." He said. Sonia stepped out. She gazed at a boy with mismatched eyes, black hair that was messy, and a scar across theleft side of his eye. "Meet your bride." the father said. She watched as the boy's face turned to a deep shade of crimson. Under normal circumstance's she would have thought it cute. She curtside. Her long blonde hair brushed her tail-bone, her bright blue eyes met his in a daring gaze. "Sonia Nevermind" She introduced as politely as she could.

Souda Kazuichi was working on his car when his father slapped on the hood. Souda rolled out from under it. "What pops?" he asked, annoyed. "I found you a bride. She's a little fiesty." His father sighed and suddenly a short blonde girl popped up. She kicked him in the knee. "I hate you!" She said and continued to kick him. She had big brown eyes that were so light they almost looked yellow. She continued her kicking fit. "You couldn't have picked a less hellish brat?" Souda said through wheezes but his father had already gone. Great. 

The old hag of a man had pulled Saionji towards a car. He slapped the hood and called out to his son. A boy about her age popped up. He had hott pink hair and freakishly sharp teeth. He was also over a foot taller then her so she kicked the first spot she could focus on: his knee. He didn't go down instantly. "I hate you!" She cried and kicked again. After a few minutes he physically restrained her by lightly pushing her against the car. His hands were on her shoulders. "Look, just stop." He sighed annoyed. She shook her head. "No! I hate you!" She cried. "Well good for you. Want a cookie?" He asked sarcasticaly. She glared at him and went to kick him again but he stopped her with his foot. "Im Souda Kazuichi." He said. "Saionji Hyoko" She mumbled and he let go. She kicked him in the groin, hard. She smiled evily. .

Ishimaru Kiyotaka was reading the Society's guide book over and over. He knew the rules and he knew each punishment. The Society was a decent place to live, until you broke a rule. It was no secret that the Society gave Tanaka his scars. Ishimaru refused to recive any form of punishment. So here he was, reading every rule. He stood and stretched. His father appeared with a young girl by his side. She had short red hair, freckles across the bridge of her nose and sprawling onto her cheeks, and pale green eyes. He gulped nervously. "Treat the female as you may, she has quite the temper." his father said and simply walked away.. "Ishimaru Kiyotaka" He said and held a hand out. "Koizumi Mahiru." she said in a verry unpleasent tone. He blushed. Damn, this was awkward. 

Koizumi hated men. A few years back, she snuck into a diffrent province of the Society to steal food. Fukawa tagged along. However, there were tons of men and women there. She watched closely, the women were treated with respect, hell some of them had jobs! Koizumi grew stupid. What she hadn't realized was some of the men were cross dressers. When they were found out she couldn't save Fukawa. Koizumi had made it out untouched, it was a whole diffrent story for Fukawa. She didn't want to remember so she shut her memories off the moment the older man opened the door to his son's room. She stared at him with her infamous glare. His short, neatly cropped, black hair stood streight. His red eyes scanned her face. She glared at him, dareing him to look at her body, but he never did. Huh, she thought. The father left and they made introductions. She didn't say a word. Nor did he. They stared at each other in complete silence.

Leon Kuwata was lifting weights when his father inturupted. A big baseball game was coming up for his team and he had to get fit. He groaned. "What?" he barked. "Here." his father said and shoved a petite girl into Leon's room. She stood up. She was tall, but still a few inchis shorter then him, bith brown eyes, and jet black hair with diffrent colors at the bottom. His father walked out. "Ibuki dosn't like you." She said. "Ibuki, huh. Pretty name. I'm Leon." he smiled friendly. "Shit, Ibuki Mioda wasn't supose to tell you her name." She said. He laughed. She was cute. "I'm Leon Kuwata." He smiled politely.

Ibuki didn't like this creature. Why was he smiling? Why was he nice? After the semi introductions were made they stood there awkwardly. How was she supose to seduce him? She had never been sexy a single day in her life. She stood as far away from him as possiable. She hated men. She knew what they did to Fukawa. She knew that the poor brunette still had nightmares. She glared at Leon for what seemed like an eternity.

Hagakure Yasuhiro stared into his crystal ball. His father approached. "Dude! I totaly saw you coming!" He smiled brightly. "Don't call me dude, dude that's just not cool. I'm your dad." His father sighed with a wery smile. "See if you can guess the preasent I bought you." His father smirked. Hagakure looked into his crystal ball and rubbed it. "A cheeseburger?" He asked hopefully. "Nope" he said and stepped away. A young girl with a large chest stood before him. He snapped his eyes up to a slim brunette with bright blue eyes and a sun-kissed tone. He smiled politely. "Hagakure Yasuhiro, pleased to meet you dude." He smiled. The girl looked at him with disgust. 

Aoi Asahina stared at the older man who brought her home with him. He was talking to his son. She stared streight as he moved. She saw the boy with dark brown skin and matching dreads look at her chest. Surprisingly, she didn't feel sick. Maybe it was because she was use to men oggling her from the past two days. He introduced himself as Hagakure Yasuhiro. "Don't call me a dude. I have a name dipshit and it's Aoi Ashaina." She growled. Obviously the men were uncomfrtable. The father left. "Sorry" Hagakure sighed. "It's okay" she mumbled. "I guess I should show you to your room" he sighed.


	4. First  day in the Society.

Sonia shared a room with Tanaka, however he was the perfect gentleman and slept in the floor. She awoke to a coughing fit. "Father" Tanaka gasped and she watched the boy with messy black-and-white hair run. She followed behind him. "I'm okay. I just....need...water" he said between coughs. Tanaka gave him the water he asked for. "I am too pick up my father's perscriptions. You may go or stay as you please. I have no concern for you." He said. "I shall go." She responded. The Society had sent her everyday clothes to the Gundam residence. She was dressed in a blue shirt with matching pants. She matched Tanaka. As they walked out she noticed everyone had a diffrent color on. She gazed at him. "Status symbol." He explained. "Green is royalty, pink is upper class, yellow is avrage class, and orange is lower class." Tanaka explained. "And blue?" Sonia asked. A small sad smile played on his lips. "Blue, is for traitors to the Society." He said without looking at her. 

Tanaka couldn't belive he told a stranger a part of his life. He didn't want to talk about his life. He knew she hated him. He sighed as she tried to keep up to his long strides. He arrived at the pharmacy. "Stay close." He told Sonia, making her feel as if she were a child no more than seven years of age. She sighed annoyed. "Gundam." A fat man greeted. "Yamada." he greeted. "Hello there." He purred to Sonia. She shivered as he looked at her chest. "Just give me the medication." Tanaka said through gritted teeth as he pushed her behind his back. He didn't like the way he looked at Sonia. "Watch your attitude Tanaka, you only have one more infraction to commit before you get sent into excile with your dead weight father." Yamada said. Tanaka pulled Sonia out. She looked up at the boy she was supose to kill and saw pain. A pain all too familiar.

Saionji knew she needed to kill Souda and with her behavior yesturday, well she was far from gaining his trust. She watched as he worked on his car. It was an old peice of junk. She had no idea why he was so proud of it. She begane kicking the tires. "Oi, that's it." Souda growled. She smirked. "Whats the matter?" She asked. "Stay here or run away, I don't give a shit but I need more tools." Souda sighed. "Yay! Field trip!" She cooed. She watched him roll his eyes and put his hands in the pocket of his yellow pants. She followed him and waited patiantly while he bought tools. "I want candy!" She cried. How long had it been since she had candy? Months. Back when she was with her friends in the wilderness Koizumi and Fukawa would make trips into diffrent provinces to get supplies. Koizumi made sure to bring back something for everyone. Candy for her, books for Peko and Fukawa, manga for Sonia, swimming goggles for Aoi (they had been camping near a huge lake at the time of thiere capture), a notebook so Ibuki could write new songs to sing them, and finnaly a camera for herself. "Big bro Souda." She whined and tugged on his yellow pants, like a small child would. "What?" He growled. 

" I want candy!!" Saionji's whiny voice cried again. Souda growled. "Fine" He sighed. He got the tools he needed anyway. He took her to the only store that sold candy. She picked up a small pack of gummy bears and handed it to him. He sighed. The packs of candy were only a quater a peice. He put it back. Saionji had tears in her eyes until he picked up the whole box. "The total will be fifty dollars even." The sales clerk announced. Souda smirked at the joy in Saionji's yellow eyes. Souda had just gotten a huge paycheck and figured it would be a nice thing to do. She wanted to carry the box of two hundred gummybear packs and when he offered to help her she kicked him. He smiled through the pain. The brat could be pretty cute when she wanted to be. That's when it happened. All at once Saionji tripped. Souda caught her by the waist with one arm and the box with his other. She blushed and streightened herself out. "Thanks" she growled and adjusted her yellow shirt. He tried not to laugh at how adorable she was. They walked back to his house in complete silance.

Byakua Togami watched the sleeping girl in his bed. This was the secound time he let her sleep with him. It was accustom wasn't it? He was unsure of how to deal with females. Should he be cruel to her? Should he be kind? Did he want to use her? Did he want to keep her? He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair. He watched her tiny form move and squirm. He sighed. He was so confused. He sat up. He pulled his night shirt off and changed into his normal green clothes. He laid her set next to his night clothes. His father sent him a hologram, something common to royals in all provinces.Togami sighed and pressed the button to play the hologram. His father ran a hand through his black hair. "Son. I shall be returning sometime tonight. For I have excellent news. I have found you a bride." 

Everynight it was the same damn nightmare. The night Koizumi threw her under the bridge. They thought they had found a safe heaven. There were men and women. Later it turned out that the "women" were crossdressers for other men. When they had been discovered Koizumi made it out of the province. Fukawa had cried and begged for her to wait but she didn't. "Shh now sweety" An older man said. He had black hair, bright blue eyes, and a sophisticated aura to him. "Lets go to a hotel room and we will get you out of here" The older man said. She followed him. Being the stupid girl she was, she belived him. He took her into a hotel room. He kissed her roughly. His mouth tasted disgusting, like tobaco and fish. She gagged when he pulled away. She screamed out for help and even banged on the wall. He was right behind her. He tackled her onto the bed and removed her dirty ragg dress. The bandits didn't own any undergarments and it was that moment Fukawa wished she was never born. He foursed himself into her woman hood. She cried and screamed at the pain. He thrusted harder and harder with each sob. He finished. Her body hurt so bad but she ran away when he fell asleep and met with the other girls. She awoke sobbing. She would never forget that man as long as she was alive. 

Aoi had instantly fallen asleep. She missed her friends. She missed feeling secure. "Uh Aoi. Dude. It's time to wake up.. I know you hate be but um I hope we can be friends. I made pancakes." Hagakure said. He baked pancakes? She did love pancakes. She sat up and looked at him. "My clothes?" She asked pointing to the orange shirt and pants on the chair next to her bed. "Yeah." He mumbled shyly. She smirked. He brought her clothes in for her. She shooed him out and got dressed. She noticed the house was small but well loved. She stretched and went into the small kitchen. Her mouth watered. She decided to do her part and pour dirnks. "My old man left for work so it will be just us two. Will that make you uncomfrotable?" He asked. He was actually pretty adorable. "It's okay." She smiled. "What is there to do around here?" She asked."There is the movies, my friends and I are going to a movie tonight. You are more than welcome to join us. They're good guys. Tanaka can be weird with his hampster and Togami is kind of a douche but everyone is a nice guy and Togami has one of your friends I think. I predicted it last night. Did I mention my predictions have a twenty three percent accuracy?" Hagakure smirked. She giggled. He didn't seem to be a pervert and he was actually quite cute, but one thing puzzeled her: Would she meet her friends sooner then she thought?

Hagakure couldn't bake for shit, but he could make pancakes that were barely ediable. He watched the brunette girl pour drinks for him and her. His father had left for work hours ago. He worked in a diffrent province and came home whenever he could. They talked for a few minutes. "Um. The pancake is burning" She giggled. He jumped and put the burnt remains on his plate. "Sorry about that, I will fry you one" He said. She smirked. Her eyes were beautiful. He poured the batter in the pan and watched it. It didn't burn to bad. She ate with without complaints. His heart beat sped up a little. What was this feeling?

Koizumi was playing with her old camra. It was digital. She went through the pictures saved on it. Most were of her friends and her but some were of wild life or scenery. "I do not mean to pry, my eyes have landed on your camera. Those pictures are beautiful." Ishimaru said. "Fuck off you pervert!" Koizumi squeeled. "I am dearly sorry" He said and bowed down. She noticed he held a fancy tray. It had all kinds of pies and tarts and sweets. "Where did you buy this?" She asked. She scowled at him. He flinched under her glare. Thats when she noticed he was covered in flour. "I m-made them. My mother liked sweet things. She tought me to bake before she died." He said sadly. Wait He knew his mom? 

Ishimaru's mother had cancer. He and his father got to keep her for the remainder of her life. Instead of telling the redhead the whole truth he told her "The Society deemed her unsuitable to bare children so my father and her were wed." he sighed leaving out all the sad parts. "Oh" Koizumi sighed. Her green eyes shone brightly. "Thank you. Would you care to join me in eating?" she asked shyly. He bowed. "Thank you verry much mam" He said. He grabbed a rasberry tart, Koizumi's favorite. He saw her eyes. He took it and left. He came back with two plates. He cut it in half. "razberry is my favorite" he smiled. "mine too" She said. 

Leon Kuwata watched the sleeping girl. He gave her his bed to sleep in. She was weird. She spoke in third person, but she seemed cute. He picked up his electric guitar and walked into another room in the house. He sighed. He was thinking about how much he hated the uniforms. His friends and him came from diffrent backgrounds. Two royals, one lower class, one avrage class,one traitor, and two upper class guys. He had been friends with the same group of boys since they could walk. He remembered being jealous of Tanaka and Ishimauru because they got to know and love thier mothers, until Ishimaru's mom died and Tanaka's was murdered. Leon was the closest friend to Tanka other than his hampster. He remembered what had happened to the Gundams every time Leon saw his scars. His hand was so bad that the Society required him to cover it up by law. Just to hide the fact the all good Society did something bad. He puched a wall. "Ibuki wants you to stop. Ibuki knows you are upset but if you keep doing that you will break your hand" The odd girl said. "Look youre bleeding" Ibuki sighed and grabbed his hand.

Ibuki Mioda had been awake long before Leon harmed his hand. She got up when she heard a loud bang. She saw he was upset and scolded him for punching the wall. She noticed he had busted his knuckles. She sighed and took his hand. She tried to ignore the sparks when she grabbed it. "Lets clean this up" She said. "Ibuki hates it when people try to hurt themselves. Fukawa was bad enough now you." she said. Leon smirked down at her. He was a whole foot taller than her and she hated it. Ibuki wasn't an intimadating person, to say the least, but if she was going to kill him and escape she had to be. "Hey, wanna go the movies with me and my friends?" Leon asked. "Dose Ibuki have much choice? You own me." She growled at him. "I guess I do." He sighed sadly and pulled his hand away. 

Kuzyuryuu walked twords the movies where his friends were supose to be waiting for him. Peko followed by his side. "Master, may I ask you something?" She sighed. "You just did, sure. Ask what you want." He said. "Why haven't you tried to touch me yet?" she asked. He blushed. "B-Because." He stuttered. "So you like boys? Is that it?" she asked. "N-No! I'm not attracted to men at all." He said. "So am I not attractive enough?" She asked "L-Look I know you. I know what you're planning" He bluffed. "What am I planning?" She asked calmly. He thought for the most obvious thing. "You're going to kill me. Sweetheart, if you kill me you won't escape. My father would sell you to some pervert who would love to get his hands on you. So. Don't. Fucking. Do. It." he smirked. She kept a calm face. "What kind of idiot do you think I am?" she laughed with a slight hesitation. The theater appeared with more people. Then he realized who was with his friends: females. 

Shit was the only word running through Peko's mind. Kuzyuryuu found out about her plan. Was she that obvious? He had a point. She would just be gave to another pervert. She hated the little twerp. He looked shocked and she looked over and saw all of her friends with a male. They looked like they were unharmed. She choked on a sob. Peko never cried. But she was dammned close to it right now. All of the girls ran towards her and laughed and smiled. "It's a good thing we're best friends. Now they will get to see each other everyday!" A guy with hot pink hair said. Fukawa smiled brightly and Peko noticed a blonde boy stareing at her. She looked in his eyes and didn't see lust but instead she saw fear. She sighed and they all went into the movies sitting with the boy they lived with.


	5. Reasons behind the traitor.

He stood in his office, looking down at the perfect Society he had created. "I'm home." Kouki Togami breathed. "Now you. You are to marry my son and produce me an heir." He instructed the young girl he had brought with him. "Of course master, but I must add that I would verry much rather you impregnate me." Junko Enoshima purred and bowed. She stood next to him. "That would never work my love, for in the Society the Togami's must live on and frankly I do not wish for another child. The stress of hearing a baby cry would be the death of me." Kouki sighed. "What is your first order of buissness?" she asked, dropping the matter. He kissed her lips. "Our first order of buissness is to rid the Society of a family of traitors. The Tanka's are a highly dangerous family and must suffer an utmost unfortunate death" He smiled. "Master, might I ask why?" She whispered. "Mind your place" he said and slapped her across the face. 

Sonia Nevermind walked by his side. He was a man. He was supose to be disgusting, rude, and horny. She didn't know about the last one but she knew he wasn't disgusting or rude. She kept staring at him. "Yes?" He asked. "N-nothing" She muttered. "If it were nothing then you would not gaze at me like that" He said. "Why are you a traitor?" She asked. She saw that small, sad smile on his face. "Do not ask questions that do not involve you, princess." He said. "Princess?" She scoffed at the sexist comment. "I am by no means a princess!" She squeeled. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you. It's j-just y-you look like y-you should b-be royalty." he stammered and she noticed his face was blood red. She thought it was charming. She smiled brightly. "I forgive you peasent." She joked. He smiled and this time it was real and genuine. "Would you really like to know?" He asked. She nodded. "Please wait until we get home. Then I will tell you." He said. "Okay" She piped. 

Tanaka didn't mean to call her princess. He didn't mean it as a bad thing. She was beautiful with her long, blonde hair and those big blue eyes along with her long lashes. He blushed as he explained himself and decided to tell her everything. They went home. "Father, we are home." Tanka called. There was no answer. Tanaka thought it was strange. "Father?" He called and froze once he stepped in the kitchen. "Father!" He cried and ran to the man's side. A puddle of blood formed under the father. "Father" he cried however he was already dead. He heard Sonia gasp. He cried and held the man in his arms. His father was the only person who understood him. He was the one who helped Tanaka in school and even after his scikness he would still help Tanaka tame his wild hampster. He stood up. "I have to report this. Please hand me the phone." He said, his voice shaking. Tanaka expected his father to hug him back but that was nearly impossiable with his throat slit. 

It was two in the morning when the call came for Kuzyuryuu. "What the fucking hell do you want Tanaka?" He cursed. "Um, I hate to b-bother y-you b-but Tanaka requested me to c-call all of his friends" A shy girl said. He assumed it to be the blonde. "I'll be there." he groaned and hung up. He got dressed and walked out the door, followed by Peko. "What the hell are you doing out here? It's the middle of winter. You will catch a fucking cold!" He sighed. "I will not be left behind by master. Plus I do not like the dark." She mumbled the last part. "Come on then" he sighed. He wouldn't lie about the attraction he had to the red-eyed girl. She followed. All of his friends were at Tanka's home. "Hey where's old man Gundam? He always gives us food." Hagakure said and all of the boys and girls watched as the tallest male broke down in sobs. This was the first time that any of the boys have seen Tanaka cry. "He....passed away." Sonia said softly and placed a hand on his back and rubbed large circles. "Damn." Ishimaru cursed and punched a wall. "Woah, bro. You need to calm down. I have never seen you like this." Hagakure said to Tanaka. "Fool, can't you see his father died? Could you be any more cruel?" Togami asked. "Fukawa, fetch him some water." Togami said. "Yes" She said and brought him water. Peko stood next to Kuzyuryuu. "Were they close?" She asked. "Follow me." Kuzyuryuu said and grabbed her hand. 

"Would you like to hear a story?" Kuzyuryuu asked Peko. His hand still held her's as they squeezed into a tiny bedroom. She blushed at the warmth she felt, not only from his touch, but a warmth in her heart. "Sure" she whispered. "Tanaka's parents had been married for years before anyone discovered she was a female. It's common for men to fall in love here so nobody thought it was anything special with Tanaka's dad. Well Mr. Gundam and his 'husband' went on a nine month vacation and brought back Tanaka. They claimed to have found him in some bushes. However, that wasn't the case. Tanaka's mother posed as a man for many years and was discovered by his father. He knew she was a woman and didn't tell the Society, like he was supose to. Obviously, they fell in love, married, and had kids. Well Tanka was about seven or eight when his mom was discovered. She was pregnant and had a miscarige. A neighbor spotted her screaming in pain. Tanaka tried to keep her quite, but the director of the Society came and attempted to take his mother for the breeder's grounds or as it's now called: The Shack. Tanaka pushed the director out of his house in a pure rage, all the while his father was working in a diffrent province as an electrition. As punishment the mother was sent to the breeder's grounds and someone bought her. She hasn't been seen since and it kills Tanaka all the time. Well as for Tanaka's punishment, he was tied to a wooden beam in the middle of the town and whiped in the face, thirty times. Needles to say, Tanaka has scars all over his body from that day. " He sighed and Peko felt tears well up in her eyes. What kind of place was this? 

Koizami walked with Ishimaru down the hall where she spotted a crying Sonia. "Sonia, what's wrong?" Ishimaru asked. "What happened to Tanaka..." She sobbed and recapped everything she heard while spying on her friends. "Dear god." Koizami breathed. "Now he's lost his father too" Ishimaru said sadly. "Ishimaru, I think we need a minute alone" Koizumi said. "Sure" Ishimaru said. "I will be with Tanaka." He smiled. He left. Peko and Kuzyuryuu stepped out. He politely mumbled an "excuse me" as he followed Ishimaru. "We have to talk, get the others" Peko said. All of the girls were gathered in the small bedroom. "I can't do it. I can't kill the young man I live with." Peko sighed. "What? You were all about escaping and earning freedom!" Aoi exclaimed. "Look, he figured out the plan was to kill him and if we do suceed and kill these boys there is a chance that we will be sold to some pervert. Have any of you been mistreated?" Peko asked. All of the girls shook thier head no. "See?" She asked. "I'm actually quite fond of Tanaka-son" Sonia said. "So we will have to find another way to escape." Peko said. She stood up and exited. 

"You can't be serious, Tanaka." Ishimaru said. "Look, there is no reason for me to stay here." Tanaka sighed. "I'm running away and that is that. My father was murdered." He said. The girl's begane to pile in. "Do you truely want out of this society?" Tanaka asked them. They stayed silent. "..I will go where ever Tanaka go's." Sonia said. Tanaka's face grew red. "I am staying with Souda." Saionji said looking at him and sending him a girlish smile. "I shall go."Peko said. "Ibuki will go." Mioda said. One by one the girls chose to stay or go and the rest were undecided. "I must gather enough supplies for us all. It will take a year. If we can bear a year here then we will be free." Tanka said. "You're making a mistake. At least take some time to think about things." Ishimaru said. "I have thought about these things. For a long time. And I think that it's time for a rebellion."


	6. A demon lies in all things beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Insert Monokuma voice* Things get steamy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy in this chapter...Just saying. .-. I mean things will get a lot more steamy towards the end -hints at that the rating is teen and up- but hey, i'm rambleing. I'm sorry guys. I hope you enjoy!

Junko Enoshima wasn't a poor girl. She was the number one best female breeder in all of the Society. When they arrived at the Togami's mansion she was in shock. The mansion was huge. It was early in the morning when they arrived home. The time was six thirty in the morning. "I shall show you my son." The master said and walked her to a door, the bedroom was empty. SHe could hear the click of pots and pans in the kitchen. When she arrived she saw him: tall, blonde, glasses, and strong. Needless to say she was attracted to him. He sat with a weasle of a girl. She was short and lanky, with two long brown braids, make-shift glasses, and grey eyes. Disgusting. "Son, I am home. Well hello dear, I was unaware that my son already had a bride." The older Togami said.

Tall, black hair, light blue eyes, and a aura of power radiated off of him. It was him. Her rapist. Memories of that night clouded her mind. "Father." Togami greeted him Fukawa raised. "Son, why is this female here? I have a much more attractive bride for you." The vile human being said. "I will have to think about which bride I want." Togami said. It was obvious he was oggleing the blonde's chest. "Verry well then." Kouki Togami smiled. "I'm afraid you will have to stay with me." He smirked pointing to Fukawa. She felt like she was covered in slime as his eyes looked at her body. She gulped as he led her away. She sent Togami a pleading look but he was too busy talking to the new girl.

Later that night Junko crawled into Byakuya's bed. "what?" he gasped."Shh baby." She cooed and slipped a pill in his mouth and he swalloed in shock. He tried to ask what she had drugged him with but a heat in his lower abdomen stopped him. She kissed his lips hard, pushing her tounge through. He groaned and pulled her towards him. She strattled him. He pulled her top off and she stripped him. Soon enough he was inside of her. He was thrusting hard and fast and finnaly they both came. Junko smiled knowing her master was pleased and that he came inside of her. 

Fukawa heard everything. Even though she had only known Togami for a few weeks, she loved him. He treated her with somewhat of a form of kindness and respect. Hearing the moans and groans and screams from both Togami and Junko broke her. She was locked in the basement by Kouki Togami. She had to get out or she would die of heartbreak. The next morning, the older Togami came down. He kissed her neck. "If you're a good girl I will allow you to eat with my family." He smirked and unzipped his pants. She wimpered in fear as she saw him strokeing his manhood. "Dad, breakfest is ready!' Byakuya yelled. He zipped himself back up. "Another time my sweet." He said as he uncuffed Fukawa. As she walked upstairs she purposely ignored Byakuya and Junko. "Eat." Byakuya told her. She stayed silent. "Eat." Byakuya said, this time in an agervated tone. "I'm not hungry." she lied. "In that case I have some chores for you to do." Kouki said and handed her a list. "Junko will acompany you." Byakuya said. "No. Allow me to do it on my own." Fukawa begged. "Verry well." Kouki said. "Just get out of my sight." Kouki said. She ran out of the house. 

When Byaua awoke it was the strangest thing. He had no memory oflast night, whatso ever. "You sure did enjoy yourself." Junko giggled. He shot up. "Where's Fukawa?" He asked. "In her room, why?" Junko asked in a bitter tone. "What did you do to me?" He asked but she slipped another pill in his mouth. In his haze he didn't hear the words Junko told him. "It's a love pill dear, anything relating to this will fade from your memory. The pill is designhed for you to love me and only me. It also helps me on the job." She smiled sweetly. "And what job would that be love?" He asked holding her close. "Maing Fuawa's life a living hell, and killing off Tanaka Gundam. Report to me anything you know." She smiled and he did. Byakua told Junko everything. "Interesting. One year?" she smiled and he nodded. "Let us make breakfest." She giggled and kissed him on the lips. 

Aoi Asahina and Hagakure walked down the street. "You know, you're a lot diffrent then I thought you would be." She smiled. He stopped her to buy something from a kart. "Chocolate or strawberry?" He asked smiling. "Both?" She shrugged. He pulled out four donuts. Two choclate and two strawberry. She smiled. "Yeah, a lot of people think I'm a dick...or high." Hagakure shrugged."I was going to kill you." She shrugged. She laughed as he stood away from her. "Not now though." She smiled. "Why not?" He asked. She was about to answer when she spotted Fukawa crying. "Hold up." She smiled. "Hey. What's wrong?" She asked standing next to her dear friend. "N-nothing" she lied. "If it were nothing you wouldn't be crying" Hagakure said. She looked up at him. "My rapist is Togami's father." she said.

"Holy shit." Hagakure said. "I'm sorry dude, I hate that that happened you. Dude, dose Togami jr. know?" Hagakure asked. "No, he is too infatiuated with his new bride. His father brought her home for Togami. "New bride?" Aoi asked curiosly. "Yeah. Some blonde girl." Fukawa sighed. "I have to get back." She sighed sadly. Aoi watched as her friend walk away. Hagakure scratched his neck as they stood in silance. She grabbed his hand. "Let's go talk to Koizumi." Aoi said and pulled him as hard as she could.


	7. A Public Punishment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brave fukawa is my favorite fukawa.

If you were to tell Sonia Nevermind she would be fond of a male three months ago she would punch you in the face. Sonia walked down town with Tanaka. "Why is it that you have treated me so well?" She asked the taller boy. He blushed a bright crimson. "I respect you." He said simply. Sonia smiled as his hampster crawled up his arm. "May I hold her?" She asked. He nodded. She lightly picked up the fat fur ball and petted it. The hampster snuggled into her palm and Sonia smiled at the sensation. "What are we doing today?" Sonia asked. "Well, I have saved up some money and there is a n-n-new store that is supose to sell more feminine products I figured you would like." Gundam stuttered. She smiled. He stopped at a fairly new building. It was small and it didn't look like it held much, but Sonia went in anyway. There were dresses in each of the wealth colors. She even found a blue one. She smiled at Tanaka. "Do you like it?" He asked. It was a simple gown that puffed out at the bottom and had a black ribbon around the waist. "I love it." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He burried his face into his new dark blue scarf. She noticed it was something he held in great pride. She held his hand and gave it a squeeze as he paid for it. 

As Tanaka held Sonia's hand and left the store Yamada approached. "I have been appointed the new G.O.P." Yamada smirked. Tanaka stiffened. "G.O.P.?" Sonia asked. "Gaurd of punishment" Yamada answered and handcuffed Tanaka. "You are ordered to report to the block for attempting treason. Master Togami said if you live you may stay, however the lady will be taken from you." Yamada smirked. "No." Sonia gasped. "Lady Sonia, take this." He said and handed her a note when Yamada's back was turned. "Run." He yelled. Tanaka Gundam was like a gentle giant. He hated the look of fear that came across Sonia's beautiful face but he figured it would be harder on him if she witnessed what would happen next. He was stripped of all of his clothes and tied between two wooden beams. That's when he spotted Sonia and his other friends in the crowed at town. He gave them a small, sad, smile as Yamada prepared the whip. However, Yamada handed the whip to a face all to familiar. Byakuya Togami smiled down at Tanaka. 

Touko Fukawa had spent the last few months as a slave. Cleaning, cooking, and pleasuring the older Togami. When Junko's stomach begane to swell, Fukawa felt her heart break into a thousand tiny peices. Aoi had reported to her that Koizumi had no idea who the Junko girl was. All that was obvious to Fukawa was Byakuya was expecting his first child. "You have been a delightful slave, so I shall award you." The disgusting old man said. She shuddered. "A punishment is taking place this evening. I shall accompany you and we shall watch it. You are in for a treat, my love. " the bastard smiled. She was untied. They spent the evening together and when it was time they made there way too town square where the punishment block was located. Fukawa gasped as she spotted a naked Tanaka being beaten and whipped by Byakuya. She may have held feelings for Byakuya, but she would not stand for this. She watched her friend Sonia sob and beg for Byakuya to stop. He turned to the crowed. "Junko, bring Sonia up here." He smiled wickedly. Junko kissed him heatedly, "with pleasure master." Junks held her stomach,which contained her unborn child, and dragged Sonia up to the block. Fukawa watched in horror as the man she loved smacked the whip across her face. Drips of blood fell on the block. Fukawa had enough. She stood. "I will not have you treat my friends this way. You are nothing but a monster!" The normally shy awkward girl screamed. She stood on the block next to the younger Togami. He whipped her across the face. "Stop it! This isn't you. Togami, snap out of it!" Tanaka screamed. "Yamada, you may help me whip these peasents. Take care of the boy and blonde." He said and whipped Fukawa in the face. She could taste blood. He whipped her twenty more times and she still stood. "Why won't you fall?" Byakuya asked. "Enough of this. Let me take control." The blonde said. She pushed Fukawa. "One of you two dies tonight. You or the boy. Choose." Junko said and put her bare foot on Fukawa's throat. She stomped once. Fukawa coughed up blood. "M-me." She coughed. 

Kuzyuryuu had enough of this shit. He stood up. "Young master!" Peko called. He glared. The crowed was wild. They prayed to see death and maybe have fun with the young girl's corpse. Togami was letting Yamada and Junko play with Tanaka and Fukawa. The block was covered in blood. Togami was walking off the stage. Kuzyuryuu only had a few moments. He bravely ran up to the taller boy and punched him in the head until he passed out. Kuzyuryuu was only five foot three but dammit was he a good fighter. He dragged the unconicious boy back to his place, Peko followed. "No. Stay. Help the girls save Fukawa and Tanaka. Make sure they go for Fukawa first incase Junko dose attempt to murder her." Kuzyuryuu said. He hoisted the other boy on his shoulders. "Run." He yelled. He didn't see the smile on Peko's face. 

Fukawa knew her life was ending. "Any last words, bitch?" The pregant monster asked her. She stayed silent. "Bitch!" Someone screamed and threw a large tomato at her. It distracted her. Fukawa crawled to Tanaka and untied his wrists. "Tell Byakuya-son I l-love him. Please." She begged. She felt arms wrap around her and looked at who was carrying her. A red-headed boy had her in his arms. "Hey. Are you guys okay? Tanaka you can walk right?" he asked. She reconized him as the voice that cursed Junko. "Yes, Leon." Tanaka said. "Than we gotta run." Leon said. "Ibuki, help me." He cried. Ibuki came running. "Ibuki, has Fukawa. You help Tanaka." She said and kissed his cheek. Ibuki took Fukawa and they ran. Sonia right behind Leon. Peko followed them. 

"What's going on dudes?" Hagakure asked and opened the door to see almost all of his friends come piling in with a bloody Tanaka and a almost lifeless Fukawa. "Hagakure?" Aoi asked from behind him. "Go into the kitchen. Clear off the table. Now." Hagakure asked. "O-Okay" She wimpered. He took Fukawa from Ibuki's arms and Tanaka limped in, with the help of Sonia. Souda was holding a crying Saionji and everyone was a mess. He laid Fukawa on the table. "Look, Fukawa. I know you're shy and stuff but your clothes are soaked with blood. Aoi or I have to undress you so I can look at the dammage." Hagakure said in a panic. "Aoi, will you help me?" He asked. She nodded. She undressed Fukawa as Hagakure looked Tanaka over. His gashes were deep but he was still concious. "They know." Tanaka coughed up blood and Sonia wiped it off. "Who knows what?" Hagakure asked wiping the blood off of him. "The masters of the Society knew I was planning on escape. They want to take Sonia from me." He coughed. "Big bro fuzz head, is Fukawa-sis going to die?" Saionji asked. "I-i'm not sure. Just give me a minute" He called. Aoi wiped the sweat off of Hagakure's forehead and he gave her a grateful smile. "Hey love, can you get me the bandages?" He asked and as soon as the words left his mouth he realized his mistake. "Love?" She asked. "Look, I'm sorry. Can you bring me the bandages?" He asked. She handed him the roll of bandages. "Don't apologize, love." Aoi smiled and kissed his cheek, dangerously close to his lips. He shuddered but smiled. "Okay." He laughed. "Hey, lovebirds. Fukawa is shaking pretty heavily." Koizumi called. Apperently she had came in the kitchen within the last few secounds. 

Byakuya Togami had no idea what had happened in the last three months. He awoke to a very short and a very angry Kuzyuryuu staring down at him. "What the fuck is your problem?" Kuzyuryuu screamed. Togami noticed his friend was so angry he had tears in his eyes. "What? Peasent, I can assure you there is no need to scream. Now would you be so kind as to show me where Fukawa is. I feel the need to see her.." Togami coughed. He was awarded with a punch in the face. "You beat her to death you ass hole!" He screamed. For the first time in his life, Byakuya Togami felt pure, ice cold fear. "No." He coughed. "Along with Tanaka, for the last three months Peko has watched you and your family. Your baby is due in six months. You commanded your baby mama to kill Fukawa and she did, after you beat her. Tanaka might not even make it and if they die it's your fault." Kuzyuryuu screamed. Togami fell to his knees. He didn't remember any of it. He felt tears. "She's dead. Are you sure?" He sobbed. "She had to be. Her throat was stomped out." Kuzyuryuu sighed. He watched Togami run away. He prayed that his friend could find redemtion. He walked when he got a call from Peko on his hologram cell phone. "They're alive. Come over to Hagakure's" She said and he smiled. He was really starting to fall for the fiesty grey headed girl. If anything was for certain it was that tomorrow a war would start.


	8. Battle cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and bad news guys. Bad news: I broke my laptop screen so I can't write on it anymore. Good news: I can write on my mini iPad. Yay.

"What happened to Fukawa?" Kouki asked the younger blonde. "She escaped. Master I am so sorry." Junko Enishima bowed. "The only reason I haven't splattered your brains on the wall is the fact that you are pregnant with my grandchild." He growled. "I have lost Byakuya Togami and the Tanaka boy." She added. He slapped her. "When my grandchild is born you are to report back to the shack." Kouki screamed. Junko flinched. Kouki slapped her again, only this time harder. She cried out. "They are in no condition to escape. We must set traps outside of the province, but we should wait until the child is born. In the meantime keep a watch on each of the indiviuials that were involved. I shall find each of the names, on the brightside tomorrow is the Job encarination ceramony. We have to make sure all of them stay in the province." Kuoki said. "Yes master." Junko breathed. 

Byakuya Togami ran off. He had been so weak as to let himself be drugged. What did Kuzyuryuu say about his child? He had gotten a girl pregnant? Oh god. He knew that he hadn't been in his right mind for some time. What about Fukawa? Where was she? Was her corpse being sexually abused by some of the perverts in this town? He bent over and threw up. He ran more. He stopped in a familar neighbor hood. All of the houses were dark, either staying out in town or asleep, he couldn't tell. All except one. He noticed Hagakure's house was lit up like a bonfire. He opened the door, needing a friend, and was met with a grisly sight. A bloodied Tanaka opened the door. He noticed anger and hatred in his eyes but then something changed. 

As Hagakure finished bandaging Tanaka, they heard a knock on the door. "Fear not, I shall answer the door." Tanka smiled. "Take care of Fukawa." He replied. Sonia came over and helped him up. "Thank you, princess." He smiled. She blushed and hugged him. He basicly dragged her off of him as he answered the door and was filled with a pure rage. He saw the boy who cracked the whip. Then he saw pain in Togami's eyes. Togami never cried and mocked those who did. "Keep Fukawa in the kitchen." Tanaka yelled and opened the door to allow Togami in. Everyone looked at him with pure rage and hatetred. "Fukawa is here?" He asked. "No." Souda said. "Oi, Tanaka, why let this peice of shit in?" Souda asked. "Look in his eyes and tell me he was in his right mind when he held that whip." Tanaka said. "I will prove to you he had no idea of what has happened these last three months." Tanaka said. "Follow me." He added to Togami. 

Fukawa could speak and was finnaly waking up. She sat up slowly and coughed up blood. "Easy, Fuku." Aoi said, calling her by her nickname. "Fuku?" A new voice rang. She glanced over and saw him: long blonde hair that flirted with his broad shoulders and eyes that were so light it was as if looking into ice. "No. Get him away." Fukawa cried. Togami broke down at her side. "It's me. Fukawa look at me. It's me." He sobbed. "Yes. It is you. You who abused me along with your concubine. You who purposely would come into the basement and talk about your unborn child, only to torture me." She sobbed and then added: "You who made me wish my life would end tonight." She sobbed. Aoi hugged her tightly. "Get him out of here." She hissed. "No. I am not leaving. Fukawa, you are to behave appropiatly and forgive me. Right this instant." This was Togami's form of begging. He was in love with the girl he only knew for about a week. However each time he came crashing down from his high, she was on his mind. Sadly, Fukawa had no idea. "Act appropiatly? Was it appropiate for your father to rape me every hour of every day? I only got to leave your house when it was to shop for Junko. I was there when she found out she was pregnant by you and you kissed her." She sobbed. "I hate you." She screamed. Tanaka stood inbetween them. "He has been drugged." He said simply. "No, he couldn't have been." She sobbed. "Look into his eyes and tell me that you think he would do that." Tanaka said. Fukawa hated her self for the undeniable attraction she felt to the blonde haird blue eyed boy looking at her with such sad eyes. She was speechless and instead looked away. 

Togami felt his heart crumble when she said she hated him. "Ask me anything. I will prove to you I have no idea what has happened." He sobbed. "What if you're lieing?" Fukawa asked. Her gaze held no pity for him. "I won't lie." He sobbed. "Okay, what is your babie's name?" She asked. "...Byakuya?" He asked. "Indigo." Fukawa replied. She saw the joy in his eyes mixed with a slight despair. "I will never forgive you." she spoke those venom filled words."Fukawa." He choked. She laid her hand down. "I need to rest." She said. He heard her voice shake. "Look, we can't trust you anymore." Leon sighed running a hand through his hair. "I was drugged dammit!" Togami cried out. "You will have to prove your worthy to regain our trust." Tanaka said. "I will. Do you think she will ever forgive me?" Togami sighed. "No" All of the boys said at once, the girls would have agreed however they were taking care of Fukawa. Togami stood. "I shall return to my house. I shall see you tomorrow." Togami bid his friends a farewell before exiting. He arrived home.

Junko Enoshima was waiting for her future husband when he came through the door. The first thing she did was slip a pill into his mouth. Little did she know he slipped the pill under his tongue. "Now love, report to me. Do you know where your friends are?" The blonde devil called. "No." Togami answered. "Your father will be pleased to have you back, love." Junko cooed. It took everything in Togami to keep from throwing up. "Our daughter is kicking. Feel." Junko smiled a man eating smile at him. Togami placed his hand on her stomach, feeling the soft thuds. A mixture of joy and sadness was in his heart. Joy because it was his baby and sadness because it wasn't Fukawa he was touching. Junko and Togami had sex that night. When she fell asleep he ran into the bathroom and threw his pill away. He scrubbed his body clean.


	9. Celebration.

Aoi watched as Hagakure took a deep breathe. Today was a well known day in the Society. Job citation day. Every year on this day all of the men ages seventeen and eighteen were given a permanent job position. He was nervous as hell. "You going to be okay?" Aoi asked. "I don't know." He mumbled. "You will be fine. I know you will." She smiled and kissed him softly. It was a new sensation to her. Sure when things got hot and bothered the girls would help each other out but this was new. His lips tasted like burnt pancakes and sugar. She pulled back, tempted to kiss him again but thought better of it. He was already a ball of nerves. He had a dopey smile on his face. They were hiding Sonia and Tanaka in the basement of Hagakure's house. "Remember, if anyone asks we have no idea where they are." Hagakure sighed. "How are we going to pull this off?" Aoi asked with tears in her eyes. Hagakure kissed her forehead and just walked off.

"Sonia, why did you try to save me?" Tanaka asked her. She was caught off guard. "Because somewhere along the road I fell in love with you." she smiled brightly. He blushed. "But my society captured you." He said. She shrugged. "What is freedom anymore? If I can't be free in the wilderness that's okay. But you. You have never been free." She said. She unwrapped his bandaged arm. Even his palm was scared. She pressed it to her face. "These hands that are so gentle have felt so much pain. We can escape here." she whispered. He looked at her. He was in shock. She was breathing heavily. He pulled her tight to him and kissed her passionately. "I love you." He whispered. The two lovers held each other tightly. "Are we still going to escape?" Sonia asked. "Yes." Gundam said even though he avoided her gaze. He knew he would die here. That was obvious. However, he would sacrifice himself to save his friends. They waited for everyone to return to Hagakure's house.

Touko Fukawa was hiding in the audience. She should have known nothing would change. Togami was still stuck up Junko's ass. She watched him and he caught her eye. She quickly looked away. Tears were brimming in her eyes. She watched as all men were allowed a job. It made her sick to watch the person she loved act like this. By now she couldn't tell if Byakuya really did love Junko or not. She was tired of waiting for him. "Hagakure Yasyuhiro!" Togami yelled. "Local. Doctor." Togami announced. It seemed fitting since he healed Tanaka and her wounds. "Fuyuhiko Kuzyuryu. Local. Farmer." He sputtered. Fukawa saw the out rage on his face. On and on her beloved went leaving all of her friends' masters as a local something. She gazed at Togami with love in her eyes as he looked down she could have sworn he smirked.

"A farmer...a farmer?" Kuzyuryu cried out in an outrage. His friends looked at him. "What the fuck do I know about plants?" He cried. "What the fuck do I know about being a police officer?" Leon replied. "At least you have Ishimaru!" Kuzyuryu replied. "I'm thankful that I became a mechanic." Souda laughed. That earned him death glares from his friends. The girls all chuckled except for Fukawa. How could Togami still be in love with Junko? She had to save them. They all headed towards Hagakure's house.


End file.
